In The Flesh
by cheri-fleurs
Summary: One night, Zero wishes for Bloody Rose and Artemis Rod to become human. What sort of trouble will they cause? DISCONTINUED! this story is now being written by Waterling!
1. Chapter 1

I'd be lying if I said that I had never wished that Bloody Rose would become human. It's only natural that one would imagine such an occurrence. So here I am, lying on my bed in the boy's dorms, thinking what the Bloody Rose would look like if it was human. For some reason, I picture a rather short young male (maybe 13 or 14) with bright, white hair. I even imagined what Yuuki's Artemis Rod would look like, it would be a tall thin man (about 20) with no hair whatsoever.

"Zero, I know you're in there, come out!"

Oh great, its Yuuki., I promised that I'd go with her to see some meteor shower.

"The meteor shower is about to start, I hope you got some wishes ready!"

Ugh, I had may as well come out, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it if she missed the shower because she was waiting for me. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a rather impatient looking Yuuki.

"COME ON! We're going to miss it!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boy's dorms. A few moments after we sat in a small clearing in the woods, the meteors started to streak the sky. There must have been hundreds of them.

"Make a wish, Zero" Yuuki mumbled, transfixed by the sky. Instantly, I knew what to wish for,

_**I wish that Bloody Rose and Artemis Rod would become human.**_

The shower ended. Nothing happened. Oh well, it's no surprise. It's not like I expected it to happen anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The meteor shower ended, and Yuuki and I went our separate ways. She returned to the girl's dorms, while I retreated to my room.

Once back in my room, I felt part of my torso begin to heat up, just near where I keep Bloody Rose. I pulled my jacket open to reveal said gun glowing a bright, almost blinding purple. Its temperature kept increasing and eventually started to burn the fabric of my shirt. I tore Bloody Rose away and threw it on the ground, where smoke started to rise from it.

Before long, all I could see was a ball of light, gradually increasing in size. A strong wind picked up and started spiralling around my room, which was bathed in a purple glow. When the ball was about my size, the wind increased in intensity and I was thrown onto the ground. Finally the ball exploded in a flash of light, then there was darkness, the only light coming from the moon through the window, and where Bloody Rose was, now stood a figure.

I quickly stood up and flicked the light on. Now I could see that the figure was a girl about my age, her hair was dark, intense purple and reached her waist , with a blunt fringe that covered her eyebrows. Her eyes were silver, and not grey-silver, proper silver, and were framed by thick, long, black lashes. Her clothes were….wait, where are her clothes? Holy shit, she's naked!

Blushing like mad, I ran to my cupboard and pulled out a random top and a pair of skinny jeans and threw them at her.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at her. I kept my back to her.

Soundlessly, she got changed. After a few minutes, I turned around

"So, who are you? _What_ are you?" I asked her.

"You honestly don't know, Zero Kiryuu? Are you saying that you don't recognise me?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's me, silly. Bloody Rose, _your_ Bloody Rose"

"What the hell? You really expect me to believe that?"

"I can prove it" She turned around and pulled up her top, revealing a tattoo on her back, that was identical to the symbol that Bloody Rose leaves once it shoots something.

"Is that all the proof you have?" I snapped at her

"Nope" she lifted one of her arms and pointed it towards the window. A purple ball of light started to form in her hand and grew in size, until it finally flew off her hand at high speed, and smashed through the window, and from the sounds of it, several trees outside.

_HOLY FREAKING CRAP_

"Now do you believe me?"

"I guess so"

Then there was a frantic knocking on my door. Once I opened it, Yuuki and a very tall, very, very muscular man who was also about my age came inside. He was a bit taller than Akatsuki Kain and his hair was turquoise and very spikey. His eyes were a deep black. I also noticed that he wore a bath robe.

In a panicked rush, Yuuki said "Hey Zero, when I went to my room Artemis Rod started to glow and get really hot then this guy appeared and said that he was Artemis, and he was naked so I had to give him my bath robe and now I'm really scared and confused so I came here!"

Suddenly there were two screams of delight, and I saw Bloody Rose run over to Artemis and jump on him.

"Rose, it's so good to see you!" yelled Artemis, hugging her tightly

"It's great to see you too, Artie!" she replied.

The two now-human weapons hugged for a few seconds, then let go of each other.

"So, do we take them to the Chairman?" Yuuki asked me

"I guess so. Come on you guys, we're going to see the Chairman."

"Ermm, can I have some clothes first?" Artie asked

"Nothing I have would fit you, sorry" I told him.

"You'll be fine for now, let's go Artie" Rose said.

So, we all walked to the Chairman's office, when we entered he was his usual uber-happy, hyper self. But his eyes narrowed when he saw Artie and Rose.

"Who are these people, Yuuki, Zero?" The Chairman asked

"Well, it's a weird story….

_So Yuuki explains what happened with the meteor shower and what happened in her room afterwards._

The Chairman looked really shocked by now.

"Wow, that's just _incredible_. Ok, I will enrol them into the Day Class, and make them members of the Disciplinary Committee. Welcome to Cross Academy!" he walked into an adjoining room and returned with two sets of uniforms and two pairs of shoes. After handing Rose and Artie their new clothing, he opened his desk draw and pulled out two armbands for the Disciplinary Committee.

"Lucky for you two, there are two spare dorm rooms, so you'll have one to yourself. But before you go there, I highly suggest quickly popping into the Night Class dorms and asking is Akatsuki would lend you some clothes, Artie. You can't go walking around in a bathrobe. Yuuki, would you mind lending some clothes to Rose? Just until she can do some shopping? Oh, and one last thing, it will be for the best if you don't tell the Night Class what Rose and Artie are, ok?"

"Sure, let's go everyone!" Yuuki said, way too happily.

Yuuki skipped almost the whole way there, humming away. When we were almost there, Rose whispered to me,

"Why is she so happy about going to the Night Class dorms?"

I scoffed, "Because her precious _Kaname_ is there"

"WE'RE HEEEEERE!" Yuuki yelled.

We all walked up the steps and Yuuki knocked on the door. Before long, it was answered by Ichijo.

"Yuuki, Zero, why are you here? Who are those people behind you? Why is that man in a bathrobe?"

"This is Artie and Rose, they're new students here. We kinda have a favour to ask Akatsuki, you see, these are the only clothes that Artie has, and Akatsuki is pretty much the same size as him, so is it ok if Artie borrowed some clothes?"

"I'll go ask. In the meantime, come inside and sit down" he walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Behind me, I saw Rose and Artie looked tense, like me.

"Are you two ok?" I asked

"This place, It all reeks of _vampire_" Rose hissed the last word.

We all walked in and sat on the luxurious couches in the lobby. After about 10 minutes, Ichijo returned with Akatsuki, who held a large plastic bag, and finally, Kaname. Then Aido, Ruka, Rima and Senri came down too.

The expressions on all of their faces couldn't have been more different. Ichijo seemed happy, Akatsuki and the others looked a little curious, and Kaname just looked like his usual apathetic self, that is, until he saw Rose and Artie.

In a slightly harder tone then normal, Kaname spoke,

"My dear Yuuki, who are these people with you? They don't smell like normal humans."

"That's because we're _not_ normal humans, asshole" Rose sneered. It took a lot of my will-power to not laugh at her outburst.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LORD KANAME!" yelled Aido and Ruka, simultaneously

Rose marched up to them, "I'LL DISRESPECT WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

At this point, the three of them looked like they were about to kill each other.

"You'll be sorry that you said that" hissed Aido, as he started to bear his fangs. Then Kaname stood between them.

"Aido, Ruka. Calm down" He turned and faced Rose "Now, my dear, what did you mean when you said that you weren't normal humans?"

"That doesn't concern the likes of _you_. Now, I think that we will go now." She started to walk away.

Kaname's eyes darkened slightly as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You are not leaving until you tell me what you are" he snarled.

"_Don't touch me" _Rose growled. Suddenly, she clenched her fist and punched Kaname in the eye. He let go of her arm and covered his eye.

His angry, animalistic roar shook the whole building.

"Ooooh, looks like somebody's angry" she smirked. But her mocking was short lived, because Kaname wrapped one of his hands around her throat, lifted her off the ground, and slammed her into a wall. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Rose, suffocating her.

At once, Artie and I went to help her. But Yuuki was the first one to act. She ran to Kaname, and put her hand on his arm and started crying.

"Kaname, please. Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it"

Kaname's eyes softened and he let go of Rose, leaving her to fall to the ground and run over to us. But not before she kicked Kaname in the shin.

"That's for trying to kill me."

Kaname would've actually killed her this time, had it not been for Yuuki calming him down.

"Come on, let's get these clothes and _go_" She snatched the bag of clothes from Akatsuki's hand and walked out of the building. Leaving all of the Night Class glaring at her retreating figure.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a very, umm, _violent_ person, but she is rather nice once you get to know her" Artie sighed.

Artie, Yuuki and I all left the dorms, leaving behind a lot of pissed off vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**TO MY DAHLING READERS!**

****I regret to inform you that I have given up on this story, and will no longer be updating :(

BUT! on the upside, this story is now up for adoption! If you are interested, message me with a very basic idea of where you will take the story from here, and depending on the number of people, i will choose one from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again dahlings!

The new author of this story is Waterling!

ADIOS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
